The invention resides in a method for producing bandages, in particular joint bandages such as knee and elbow bandages.
Joint bandages consisting of an elastic woven material on which a pre-manufactured silicon molded part is applied by cementing, welding or stitching are known. The molded parts provide for additional stability and for a better support of the joint around which the bandage is wound like a cuff. The molded part extends for example annularly around the elastic fabric material layer and is connected to the fabric material layer. A second fabric material layer may cover the molded part.
For the manufacture of such bandages, several manufacturing steps are required. First, the molded part of silicone has to be manufactured, then the molded part is connected to the fabric material layer and, finally, the additional material layer needs to be applied.
DE 601 04 663 T2 discloses an orthopedic article such as an orthopedic sole using a block of silicone elastomer to which a textile material is applied. Herein, first one side of the textile material is coated by a two-component silicone cement and subsequently the coated side of the textile material is placed onto the pre-manufactured block of silicone elastomer. Then the combination of the textile material and the block of silicone elastomer is heated for a predetermined time to an increased temperature in order to achieve a cross-linking of the silicone cement.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bandage in a flexibly manageable and simple manner which bandage is provided with a supportive molded part.